Because of the vast amounts of content on the Internet, numerous websites may include content related to the subject matter of a television program. Such related content may be specifically created for the television program, or may only be associated through the common subject matter. However, if a user wants to access the related content, the user must search for the content, typically on a personal computer. Furthermore, a user may not even be aware of the related content.
Typically, a television is not connected to the Internet. However, even if a computer or other device capable of accessing the Internet is connected to the television, the user must still search for the content.
Thus, there remains a need for an improved method and apparatus for providing content to television users.